Naruto Advance 1
by N-aminey
Summary: [COMPLETE] prochainement: Naruto Advance New generation!la suite
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Bon c'est mon premier fanfic et j'ai bcp de problèmes avec le deuxième! Il se peut que ça prenne du temps ! Salut!

**Premier Chapitre**

Tout commence par une journée très normale:

-Et Merde! Ou est Kakashi, dit Naruto impatien comme d'habitude  
-Calme-toi! T'est Vraiment Énervant,insista Sasuke et Neko (Kagome25. pour des info )

**Neko : une jeune démone adulte qui accompagne kakashi et le reste du clan dans des missions. Elle se sert du morigen (kekchose de même) comme arme. **

**Kasumi: Une jeune adolescente aux habits pas très convenable (G-STRING) puisqu'elle porte une robe florale de chine très voyante. Elle était une shinobi en fuite avant et abandonna sa quête qui était de venger son frère qui devenu infirme pendat un combat contre Raidou.Elle se sert du katana come arme principale et son attaque préféré est le «Mugen tenshin». **

-Mais c'est Vrai ou est kakashi,Remarqua tout d'un coup Kasumi  
- ¬¬', soupira sakura,neko,sasuke,naruto(oui oui mm N.a.r.u.t.o)  
-... ben koi,se demanda Kasumi

- Bonjour!

Tous d'un bond, les restes du clan se retourna pour faire face à Kakashi  
- Kakashi-sensei, naruto,sakure et kasumi cria, Vous êtes en retard... comme d'hab ÈÉ  
- vous voyez,j'aidais une petite fille qui s'a...  
- ouin, c'est ça, dit sasuke avec une face de boeu ( il peut être charmant mais... mais)  
- OK! Vous n'avex qu'à ne pas me croire! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, il y a un nouveau membre à notre clan.  
-ENCORE, Répondit Sakure et Naruto, Mais y'en a eu deux neouvelles ce mois-ci!  
- Et? Un de moins un de plus ça change rien. En plus, c'est une fille!  
- ¬ ¬', les plus vieux du clan soupira.  
- --, en tout cas, je vous présente Ketsueki!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux long et noir se dévoila. Elle ne portait que du noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert si pure que c'était la seul chose de voyant chez elle.

-Salut, reponda-t-elle timidement  
-Salut, la bande lui-disa  
Puis, Comme une tornade, Kasumi sauta dans ses bras  
-Salut! Bienvenue! Moi c'est kasumi, la plus jeune du groupe ( le reste de la bande avait grandi: Naruto: 16,Sakura:15 et Sasuke: 16 )!  
-J'avais remarqué, insulta ketsueki avec aucune émotion ni même remort sur son visage.

Kasumi était presque en larme lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'un shinobi ne dois jamais pleurer. Alors, elle ne fit qu'un faible sourire. Ketsueki lui repoussa le chemin pour aller voir Naruto.

Elle vit qu'il ne parlait que de ramen ramen et encore plus de RAMEN.Elle s'approcha et lui demande s'il voulait aller prendre une promenade pour ensuite aller lui chercher des Ramen. Comme un gamin, Naruto fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et se mit a courire jusqu'aux marchant pour en acheter.

Kasumi qui n'avait pas très fin, donna son goûter pour aller flirter un peu avec sasuke.  
Au même moment, Ketsueki vit en train de parler, elle vit aussi Sasuke partir loin de Kasumi lui laissant le coeur briser. Elle pris Naruto par le bras en changeant de direction.

« Mais, mais, mes ramen, demanda Naruto boulverser  
-Ça peux attendre!  
-Nuuu, fit Naruto comme un bébé

-Hé! Vous 2! ...  
Sasuke et kasumi se retournèrent pour voir ketsueki courir à toute vitesse vers eux.  
-0.o',kasumi et sasuke faisait la tête.  
-Vous vous restez là ET vous parlez!  
-pfffff, fit Sasuke en s'en n'allant  
-Hey, se mit à crier Ketsueki, T'a pas le droit de la laisser seul! En plus vous feriez un beau couple! »

kasumi rougissait de tout peu et sasuke lui, faisait son possible pour ne justement pas rougir(hey, cagali et kagome25,ça c'est BASÉ sur notre histoire,ce qui vx dire que je px dire et faire ce que je vx sans le faire en réalité lo0l!Ce qui vx dire que Kagome25, tu n'es plus Sasuke! MWUAHAHAHA...

De si peux, il partit tout crispé comme un fou laissant Kasumi seule et désespérer!  
«Pfff... Pourkoi il pourrait juste pas être comme les autres garçons, se lamentait Kasumi.  
-Ahhhh... ! que veux-tu? C'est la vie!  
-Oh, tais-toi avec ça, se plînt Kasumi, toi, tous les mecs que t'aiment te font toujours plaisirs... je parle dans les deux sens tu me suis?  
-Oui, repondit à toute vitesse Ketsueki, Mais parfois, c'est épuisant d'Avoir près de 10 mecs à la fois '  
-... -'  
La nuit commencait à tomber et après toutes ces rencontres et la pratique ( que je n'ai pas dit... ZUT!),Ce fût les fins pour ces jeunes shinobis!


	2. Naruto advance :les visiteurs de la nuit

Le lendemain...

«SALUT,se mit à crier Kasumi

-ouais ouais salut,Neko se mit à dire avec paresse

-... -.-

-Putain,se mit a sacrer Naruto, toujours en retard comme d'habitude!

-ouais...,se dit Neko seul dans son coin

-eh,dit sasuke

-oui mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux! peut-être qu'il aide une petit qui se nommé en shimizu Saitsu pour la 300 ième fois -.-'

-ouais… sûrement, se mit à penser Naruto

-Salut,se mit a dire Kakashi avec un aire déranger

-Moi j'ai une question à poser., se mit à Ketsueki, Je sais que je suis nouvelle-là mais pourquoi toujours en retard?

-Ahhhh! Parc…, commenca Kakashi

-shimizu Saitsu hein,se mit à dire Sasuke

-… Mais elle avait besion de mon aide,se mit a répondre comme un fou Kaskashi

-OOOOOOOHHHHHHHhhhh…,fit le reste du clan

-… ben koi,se mit à questionner kakashi.».

Le clan commençait la pratique pendant que neko parlait avec kakashi :

neko :bon maintenant qu'on est seul, dit-moi ce que tu fais le matin pour être tant en retard…

Kakashi : je vous l'ai déjà dit!…

Neko : tu sais, chui un démon chat. Avec mes griffes en menace, tu vas me le dire?

Kakashi : parce que tu te crois plus forte que moi?

Neko : non mais ça pince!

Elle se mit à pincer kakashi.

Kakashi : Ouch…! Bon, je vais te le dire.

Neko : Enfin!

Kakashi : en fait, tu sais le livre que je lis tout le temps.?

neko : -.- icha icha paradise? ( come come paradise : c'est un livre pas très catholiques … ouach)

Kakashi : je pratiques les techniques! '

Neko : 0.o éloigne-toi de moi tout de suite… lentement

Kakashi : Mais quoi!. Dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Neko : AHHHHHHHHHHHH! UN VIOLEUR! UN VIOLEUR! ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE MOI TOUT DE SUITE!PÉDOPHILE!. ( neko est plus jeune que Kakashi)…

Les autres entendis les cris de neko et se mit à courir vers kakashi et elle. Ils virent Kakashi en train de courir après Neko en lui criant des truc comme quoi il n'en était pas un.

« -…. O.O', fit les jeunes shinobis en les voyants

-Ça doit être son livre icha icha paradise, remarqua Sakura

-les plus vieux du groupe inclina la tête en signe de oui.

- ohhh! Le icha icha paradise,se mit à dire kasumi, Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu!

0.0'!

le livre avait un peu trop d'images ci-contre

0.0 … O.O

…. Ben quoi?»,.

Comme ce fut le dîner, tout le clan se mit à manger en groupe pour parler de ce qui est arriver ce matin.

Kakashi: vous voyer les enfants, ce que neko vous insinuer par «violeur» et Pédophile, c'est que … heu….. c'est que j'ai dit que je trouvais … heu…. Sakura très jolie! '

Sakura: O.O! ne vous approchez surtout PAS de moi

Neko: ¬.¬ … pervers

Kakashi: J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Kasumi: Mais non! Moi aussi je l'ai lu ce livre! Ça très existencielle vous savez?

Kakashi:Bon! Enfin quelqu'un de mature ici!

Kasumi: OUAIS! Je suis mature! J'vais le dire à tout le monde!

Sakura: Et t'a dit quoi à propos de la maturité de kasumi hein?

Sasuke: je devrais peut-être aller m'entrainer…

Kasumi et Sakura: Je vien avec toi! ¬.¬

Sakura: Il est a moi…

Kasumi: Dépendant s'il a du goût ce mec ;9

Sakura: AHH! Tu l'auras voulu!

Sakura commence à frapper Kasumi de toutes ses forces! Les deux étaient par terre l'une par –dessus l'autre. Pour se défendre, Kasumi lui donne un des coups de pieds vers le haut pour l'enlever de sur elle. Sasuke se retourne pour voir ce qui ce passe et voit de jeunes filles qui se battrent pour que morts s'en suivre. Kasumi appelait la force pour utiliser son Mugen-tenshin et frappe Sakura au sol! Sakura se relève et d'un bond, elle lance des shurikens et kunais. Kasumi se mets à crier avec toutes les kunais et shurikens devant elle. Elle ferme les yeu puit se demande comment se fait-t-il qu'elle ne soit pas mortes ou blessée. Elle ouvre les yeux et elle voit… Kakashi?

« -AHH! LACHEZ-MOI, elle se met à crier.

Hé! Mais je voulais t'aider moi,se mit à se plaindre Kakashi »

Il l'a relâcha pour la déposez par-terre et tout le monde vînt vers elle.

Sakura fut bannie pour une semaine pour cause d'attaque suivie de mort.

La nuit tomba plus tôt vite aujourd'hui alors tout le monde se mit à partir vers chez eux. Ketsueki marchait avec Kasumi jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonce devant un homme.

Il avait un regard perçant à cause de ses yeux. « Pardon, lui dit –t-elle.». Il l'a prit par le bras (petit arrêt : ok. Cest ici que commence les bout de lemon!) et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre : il était trop fort. Il s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, au plus creux. Puis, il l'attacha assis. Il commença par l'embrasser rudement que ketsueki était en larmes _(« Je vais me faire violer! Merde! J'aimerais tant pouvoir crier!») _. Puis, il l'a débarrassas de ses vêtements pour en arriver à son soutien-gorge (… -.- c'est pour te faire plaisir cagali). Elle avait tellement peur : «

Tu sais que t'est très jolie, lui dit ce jeune homme au cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant»…

Kasumi, qui elle continuait à parler seule, se rendit compte que Ketsueki n'était plus là! Elle fit la tête et se dirigea jusqu'à son appartement. Puis, elle entendit des pas de personnes derrière elle. Elle avait très peur qu'elle se mit à demander qui était là. Jusqu'à ce elle entend quelqu'un respirer derrière elle : « AHHHHHH!».

Ketsueki se faisait belle et bien violer. Il lui fouillait tout : la bouche, les seins et tous le restes. Ses Larmes était le seul rafraîchissement pour elle. Plus elle pleurait plus il forcait. Une chance qu'il se soit protéger…

Kasumi, essayait de se défendre contre ce malade fou qui l'a frappait et déshabillait de tous… Il poussait et poussait tellement fort! Ça l'a faisait crier. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il se l'a 'Tapait'. Elle n'En pouvait plus. Elle s'évanouit. Ce qui est le pire… il ressemble tellement à Sasuke.

Prochain paragraphe dans … a peu près une ou deux heure ( j'arrêtes po d'écrire ! TT)

Biz


	3. Note NA remplaçement

Salut Fervants lecteurs! J'ai changer le troisième chapitre par le même mais en plus allonger qui est au 4 alors… O.O… lo0l! Merci encore de lire mon histoire avec passion en particuliées : florence, Ériru(http/ , mon amie Taiyou666 (Marianne) et Cagali (http/ Merci encore! Taiyou666 (Marianne), tu me diras ton pen' pal Name sr fanfiction pour que je te mette dans mes favoris! Merci encore je vous adores tous+ xxx Biz


	4. Naruto Advance1: révélations et flammes

Le lendemain à l'entrainement, kasumi était calme et ne voulait se faire approcher Sasuke et pendant les entraînement de combat, elle était très faible. Elle es pleurais même. Le reste du clan se sont dit qu'elle pourrait aller dormir à l'infirmerie. C'était Néko qui l'accompagnait jusque là :

« bon, commencais Neko, dit-moi pourquoi tu es dans cette état et que tu ne veux pas te faire approcher de genre 10 m. de sasuke?

- ... Non c'est rien,se mit à répondre faiblement Kasumi

-ouais ouais ...

-Mais je te jure!

-le vérité choque,dit neko,allez, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas

-...Je ...je ... Je ... JE ME SUIS FAITE VIOLER!

Elle tomba sur le sol et pleurant. Et neko la regardais avec misère.

-Et Je...Il N'était pas protèger! Je me suis évanouie! »

Neko partit à courir vers le clan pour aller leur dire. Kasumi qui resta par-terre à la regarder partir en essuyant ses larmes et en criant de ne pas leur dire. Mais, elle ne l'écouta point :

« Kasumi c'est fait violer, se mit à crier Neko en prenant ça respiration. Tout le monde regardais Kakashi d'un aire curieu.

-Mais… c'est pas moi,se mit à dire Kakashi

-Mais non espèce de « bêta »! elle va vous le dire elle même!

-C'était...c'était... il ressemblais à ... À Sasuke, une voix faible se mit à dire qui était Kasumi.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond et alla au près de kasumi : «dit-moi tout, se mit à dire sasuke, dit-moi tout.

-Bin au début il m'a ammener puis… d'autre chose en amène d'autre. Ce qui est le plus pire c'est que ... que ... Je... Il n'était même pas protèger!»!

c#ff0000L'équipe se rendit chez kasumi pour avoir des nouvelles. Comme hier les aveux étaient troublantes, Il y a eu pire : ketsueki c'est fait violer itou (N/A: je sais que ça tombe tous en même temps comme vous le voyez mais soyez patient).Kasumi sortit de la salle de bain pour patienter le test de grossesse:

«bon...,se mit-t-elle à dire,ça devrait prendre 3 à 5 min.

-eh,Soupira Sasuke qui se leva pour aller près du test et attendre impatiament

-Dit Sasuke,commenca Neko, Tu serais pas Amoureux de kasumi à voir comment tu t'inquiète?

- NON!... je veux dire non c'est juste que si elle porte l'enfant de mon frère, ça va plutôt barder..., se mit à répondre C.a.l.m.e.m.e.n.t Sasuke

-... ouais ouais,dit Neko,La seul chose que tu caches, c'est que tu l'aime mais que t'est pas assez "défoncé" pour lui dire... c'est comprenable tu sais?

-... tu vas te la fermer dit?

-non.».

Le temps passe vite... (N/A: ... lo0l)

...: Ding!

«... bon,se dit-t-elle, c'est le temps d'y aller

-Est-ce que t'est prête, dit neko

-Non, dit Kasumi en riant faiblement

-Si tu veux, je peux y aller avec toi,réponda Neko

-... J'aimerais mais je préfère y aller seule...

-Le temps passe vite, se mit à dire Kakashi, Ouch!Ça Fait mal un soulier par la tête Neko!

-t'avait jsuite à te taire!»

Kasumi s'y rendait pendant que les deux se chicanait... Puis les autres la regardais, elle pleurait:

«c'est... c'est ... c'est Négatif!».Elle cria de joie et sauta partout dans l'appartement pour atterir dans les bras de Sasuke qui devînt gené comme kasumi qui s'ota Rapidement de sur lui.

L'équipe avait rester pour parler un peu et puis c'était le temps pour eu de s'en aller: Il y avait encore un entraînement demain.« Bon,au moins on est sure que c'est non !

-ouais c'est ça qui est bien, se mit à crier neko dehors qui réveilla tous les chiens du quartier, MEOWgrrrrr (N\A: je sais pas comment je peux expliquer quand le chat vois un chien il fait genre un grregrrement... lo0l)».

Kasumi s'en allait fermer la porte quand elle se rapellait que Sasuke était venu aussi:

«... tu ne t'envas pas,se mit-t-elle a dire timidement devant le mec qu'elle adore

-...,dit sasuke timidement

-... si ... si tu veux,tu peux rester à dormir ici si tu veux, elle lui dit pendant qu'elle essai de ne pas rougir

-... heu... heu...

-... TANT PIS, dit Kasumi».

Elle se jette sur Sasuke et commence à l'embrasser. Surpris, il ne pouvait rien faire: il était crispé! Il fermit les yeux, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et se laissa emporter.

Neko(qui n'avait rien vu encore):J'ai oublier mon épée et... O.O... je n'ai rien vue ' Continuer! Les deux n'avaient rien entendu étant pris dans leur bonheur.Neko Partit tout génée par l'incident qui s'avait produit.

Ils se relachèrent pour se regarder:

«... pour... pourqoi tu t'est jeté sur moi,se posa sasuke

- Quand je me suis faite violer et que to, frè... il n'était pas protèger, j'étais sure que je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec l'homme qui est dans mon coeur... toi.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire (... espèrons qu'il ne ... tra la la la la).

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui à la place dans ton coeur?

-parce que tu est si mystérieux. Le mystère c'est beau! Et J'aimerais tant pouvoir que tu sortes de ta coquille (TRA LA LA LA LA) pour sourire au moins une fois... Et de plus tu es: Sexy,beau,charmant,fort! Bref, pour moi, tu es l'homme parfait!... je ... je t'aime,se mit à dire Kasumi.

-je... je ... je... ou sont les toilettes,fut la seul chose qu'il puisse dire ( non mais Sasuke! t'aurais pu au moins un peu te pratiquer a parler avec le filles! TU PENSE QU'ON VA FAIRE QUOI À NOTRE MARIAGE!... emportage d'émotions dans ma tête O.O ).

-TT' c'est la porte à gauche.».

Il courru dans la salle de bain. Il se trempa la visage pour se rafraichir (Penser: Qu'estce que je vais faire? comment je vais pouvoir lui dire? je... je... t'aime aussi kasumi).

Pardon! j'avais Vraiment envie de faire un nouveau Chapitre! alors vous allez tous savir dans le prochain chapitre! vous pouvez m'envoyez des IDÉES ( j'ai dit des idées cagali et kagome25 ) ! Comment cela va-t-il finir? comment Sasuke peux dire à Kasumi qu'il l'aime lui aussi? vous le saurai dans le prochain chapitre! merci encore de lire mon his!


	5. Naruto Advance 1: La nuits des Antis

Ketsueki parlait avec neko de ce qu'il lui avait arrivée. Elle se posait des questions: _Pourquoi tout le monde se font violer et pas moi TT?_. Kestueki se disait la plus chanceuse entre kasumi et elle parce qu'il portait un condom. Elle aurait aimée retrouver le mec qu'il lui avait fait ça...

Sasuke était toujours dans la salle de bain en épuisant les mots de sa pensé. Le seul mot qu'il n'arrivait à convaincre de partir, c'était Kasumi. Il en était fou! Ce mot dépassait ses plus beaux bonheurs. Ce nom et le regard qui lui appartenait était sublime. Elle avait tout pour plaire à chaque homme. Elle ne cachait rien : les courbes de sa taille, sa douce peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux qui sentait la rose (N/A : je n'ai jamais Vraiment été bonne dans les moments rose-bonbon ! Pardon) . Il ne veut pas connaître un monde sans Kasumi : Ça serait horrible!

Il ne l'imaginais que nue... Enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour que le deux corps se touchent. C'est pensé mis effets des hormones (N/A : ;)! C'est ma fanfic )

Kasumi attendait toujours le jeune homme à sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se posait de question de ce qu'il se passait :

«Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi... J'espère au moins qu'il ne me détestera pas après l'avoir embrasser. ».

Sauske sorti enfin de la salle de bain, Ce qui surpris un peu Kasumi :

« Sasuke' dit-elle toute gênée ' alors?  
-... J... je... je ne sais quoi faire, Se mit-il a crier en se jetant sur le genou  
-qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu as?  
-Je... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi! ».

Kasumi fut surpris au début et commença et sourire. Sasuke l'a regardait. Son sourire était plein de chaleur...

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Et tout se mit à basculer dans la tête du jeune shinobi... Les deux se levèrent sans briser leur petit moment. Il se dirigèrent vers la chambre(N/A: 0.o... suspect ) et Sasuke ferma la porte. Et malheureusement, ils brisèrent ce moment pour se déshabiller. Sasuke commença par ôter la ceinture de Kasumi et par défaire le haut de sa robe florale. Il arriva à la partie qu'il aimait tant (N/A: pervers!). Kasumi, impatiente comme toujours, commença à la déshabiller itou. Elle pouvait voir son torse comme elle l'aura toujours voulu: si musclé et si dure.

Sasuke commença à la pousser sur le lit pour l'embrasser plus profondément. sans oublier ce qu'il avait à faire. Il l'a rapprocha de lui et commença à forcer (N/A:... 0.0 J'aime pas donner de détails lo0l et en plus chui pas la meilleur pour le boute porno TT). Kasumi se mit à crier de plus en plus fort et il faisait tellement chaud. Il S'embrassait, se fouillait la bouche avec leurs langues et toujours en train de pousser aussi fort, il touchait à ce qu'il l'attirait le plus et roulaient ses mains sur le corps de la jeune shinobis si doux par la chaleur.

Inconnu l'autre maison d'à coter: HÉÉÉÉ! ALLEZ FAIRE ÇA DANS UNE CHAMBRE!  
Kasumi et Sasuke: MAIS ON EST DANS UNE CHAMBRE!  
inconnu:... -.- ALORS CRIEZ MOINS FORT!

Il faisait chaud et s'était collant à cause de l'humidité. Il continuait pareil à pousser mais moins fort parce qu'ils étaient au bout de leur force. Et puis, ils s'endorment

Le lendemain à l'entraînement, Les deux étaient si fatigués. Et tout le monde les regardèrent avec bizarrement. Kakashi arriva et était surpris de n'entendre personne qui lui criait dessus parce qu'il était en retard:

Kakashi: C'est le temps de pratique au nouvelle comment grimper aux arbres sans les mains (N/A: bon je sais que c'est pris d'un des épisodes mais comme j'avais aucune autres idées de quoi utiliser bein...). Il faut utiliser la chakra vers le bas des pieds pour alimenter.

Bon, tout le monde avait pratiqué Et puis c'était le temps des démonstrations:

Kakashi: Je veux que Néko commence.  
Neko s'avanca devant l'arbre et puis se mit en position. Et commenca à grimper avec un peu de misère, elle le fit près d'un coup.

Kakashi: Très bien! Ketsueki? À toi!  
Ketsueki s'avanca et se mit en position. Elle réussis à grimper en deux coups.

Kakashi: Super! Maintenant passons à la plus jeune... Kasumi? À toi! ... Kasumi!... KASUMI!

Kasumi: Hein quoi?  
Kakashi: C'est à toi de faire le test.  
kasumi: ... c'est une éxécution, dit-elle en baillant.  
Kakashi: ... OUI

Kasumi se levat et s'avanca et sasuke la retenue pour lui dire de prendre son temps et que si elle tombait du plus haut de l'arbre, il l'a rattraperait.

Kasumi se mit en position et commenca en grimper l'arbre. Elle réussis à atteindre l'endroit.  
Puis d'un coup elle s'évanouissa. Sasuke se mit à sauter dans les airs pour la rattraper: ce qui c'est fait avec succes.

15 minutes plus tard, elle se réveillat avec autour d'elle de nombreuses têtes.  
Elle se mit à courire vers la salle de bain et avec suspect, elle se mit à vomir, vomir et encore vomir. Quand elle eu finit, elle se mit à pleuer, mais pas de tristesse de joie.

tous le monde rentrèrent chez eux et sasuke raccompagnait Kasumi:

Sasuke: ... pourquoi tu plerais de joie?  
Kasumi: Parce que je suis heureuse  
Sasuke: D'avoir vomi!  
Kasumi: Non nigot, parce que touche.

Elle prit la main de Sasuke pour la mettre sur son ventre.  
Il se mit à être surpris puisqu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.  
Il se mit à la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever pour l'embrasser.

Puis, il pensa... Que vont-il faire pour le clan des shinobis!

Avant-goût du 5ième Chapitre: Naruto Crossover shinobis 5: Animagus & Resolatus  
Ketsueki révèle sa vraie nature.

Je vais continuer plus tard + biz


	6. Animagus et Problematus baby

C'était le matin et tout le monde dormait encore...

Kakashi lui lisait son petit livre pas très conventionnelle, Neko attrapait des papillons, Naruto insistait à Sakura d'aller lui acheter des Ramens... ce qui n'avais aucun succès et Ketsuki elle, dormait et suspecte ment, elle jappait!  
Tout le monde se demandais pourquoi kasumi et Sasuke n'était pas là: habituellement c'est à peu près eux les premiers d'arriver.

Kakashi: bon... bein on va commencer sans eux! Bon aujourd'hui on va fai..  
Kasumi: Non! non! on est là!  
Le groupe: pourquoi ce retard ?  
Kasumi & Sasuke: pour rien voyons!  
Groupe: non Dites!  
Sasuke: ... pour rien c'est un problème entre nous...  
Kasumi: Depus c'est un problème pour toi d'être encei... !  
Il lui clappa la bouche pour ne pas entendre le reste du mots mais le reste du groupe avait une petit idée.

Neko: dite... elle s'en allait dire enceinte hein?  
Sasuke: NON! NON! NON!  
Kasumi: Quoi! moi dire ça? Non! pas à cette Age-là voyons!  
Groupe: ...  
Kasumi: Bein quoi? J'ai l'aire si déniaiser que ça?  
Groupe: -.-'  
Sasuke, qui lui avait honte de ce qui ce passait laisse les filles pour paritr ce pratiquer avec kakashi et Naruto.

Cela Faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles n'étaient pas revenues. Alors Sasuke qui se posait des questions, alla voir ce qui ce passait. Quand il arriva, Il fut surpris! Il vit deux jeunes femmes se battre avec un loup-garou qui, sont regard lui était familier. Il regarda de plus près et vue que les deux jeunes femmes Étaient Neko Et kasumi! Ou était dont passer Ketsueki (N/A: p.-)... 

Il s'empressa d'aller chercher Kasumi qui n'était a-ce-qui-paraitrait, pas enceinte mais bon. Il courru et la pris dans ses bras et s'enfuis loin de la bête pour qu'elle reste avec Kakashi et Naruto. Elle était amocher mais pas assez pour rentrer à l'hôpital. Il partit aider Neko et pendant ce temps, c'était les garcons qui se disputaient avec KAsumi pour savoir si elle était enceinte.

Revenons à Sasuke et neko. Ils se battaient comme des fous. Neko lui donne un bon coup d'épée sur la tête se qui faisa Évanouir la bête. Un éclair aveuglant jaillis de la bête pour le faire transformer en ... Ketsueki?

Neko: Ketsueki... tu nous avais pas dit que t'étais un démon . Il me semblait aussi qu'on s'entendait mal. Tu sais que Ça peux être dangereux! T'est un loup-Garou! t'aurais pût tuer Kasumi et son bébé!

Kasumi: Combien de fois faut falloir vous dire que je ne suis pas enceinte!  
Sasuke: Ouais!  
Kakashi: calmez-vous les parents Heu j'vx dire les enfants! '  
Sasuke: ... j'vais vous tuer  
Naruto: camper par-terre  
Neko: LES GARS! calmez-vous ... moi que te croyais plus mature que ça Sasuke  
Sasuke: mais là! Il dit que j'ai produit un enfant et ce qui n'est pas vrai!  
Neko: Menteur

Juste avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Une ombre se mit à perdre de vue toute la bande:

: tu te rapelle de moi? kasumi?  
Kasumi qui reconnaissait cette voix, commenca à pleurer et a crier. Ses cris devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle avait peur:

Kasumi: Sasuke!  
Sasuke: KASUMI!  
Puis Il utilisa son chakra pour pouvor voir dans le noir (N/A: je mis connais en chakra Kagome25, Ça s'apelle la force des 3 ou quelque chose d'mm).

Il vit Kasumi accroupi et Itachi en arrière d'elle. Il vit que Neko s'approchait avec ruse près de Itachi. Mais, connaissans son frère, Sasuke savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et Itachi la regardait du coin de l'oeil. Il fit un mouvement si vite que neko ne le vit pas:

Neko???  
Itachi: Idiote...

Il l'a frappa dans le ventre, ce qui l'a paralysas. Naruto essayais à son tour de faire quelque chose que personne ne peux riposter ... Bref ça n'a pas marché. Ketsueki, se montra innocente et faible en vu de Itachi, celui qu'Elle rêvait de voir. Mais, il faisait du mal a une de ses meilleurs amie. Elle pourrait sauver son amie et paritr avec le mec (N\A: Sasuke vois encore ds le noir et il voit ketsueki entrain de rêver: Putian c'est pas le moment Ketsueki!).

Kasumi, qui elle continait à pleurer, sentait que quelque chose la touchait! Elle s'en allait s'évanouir:

Kasumi & Ketsueki: ARGHHHHHH!  
Sasuke: KASUMI!

elles furent capturée

Pardon! c'est n'est fini! je sais! mais c kan mm bcp 500 mots et qui elle mm po encore la moitier!


	7. Naruto 6: Action!

Ketsueki se réveilla de tout peu en entendant des cris familier tout près d'elle. Elle entendait aussi des cris moyennement féminin, plus des cris d'hommes. En Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit kasumi, nue, avec un homme au cheveux noir long entrain de faire de choses qu'elle ne devrait pas faire.

Les deux corps reluisait de chaleur que le membre du jeune homme qlissait sur le corps de la kunoichi. La chaleur suffocait chacun des cris de Kasumi. Elle n'avait peine de force pour pouvoir pleurer. Il faisait le mouvement du va-et-vient, Extrêmement fort et vite. Elle eut envie de mourir. Cela faisait 2 fois et par le même homme! Elle avait plus peur pour Ketsueki Que pour elle même. Il lui faisait tellement mal : Il voulait la faire souffrire un peu plus... Il pris deux doigts et déjà qu'il la pénétrait, Il mettait plus d'ambiance. Elle Se mit à crier de plus en plus forts Ce qui le fit sourire. Elle S'évanouit. Il lichait son corps pour un simple plaisir sexuelle. Il retirât son membre puis vit un liquide blanc sur le corps de la jeune kunoichi (N/A : Cagali voulait que ça soit intense ' et je sais... c'est ton mec).

Il se mit à marcher vers Ketsueki. Il l'a détacha et l'a pris par le cou pour l'ammener dans une pièce voisine. Rendu dans cette pièce, Il se mit à l'embrasser rudement. Les langues se touchèrent, Il mit sa main en dessous du chandail de la jeune fille. Elle Sur-sauta quand il arriva près de son soutien-gorge. Il touchait, embrassait sa poitrine. Il se mit à la détacher en ôtant le chandail de Ketsueki. Elle se laissait faire : elle aimait ses mouvements.

Il commença par jouer un peu avec sa poitrine nue et si douce Pour descendre et faire place au bas. Il enfonça ses doigts (N/A : Itachi t'est pas un peu vite en affaire avec Ketsueki? ). Elle Délirait un peu, ça lui faisait du bien. Il finit par arrêter de faire le mouvement avec ses doigts pour le faire avec son membre (N/A : je fais ça pour les enfants... chui bin toche mrd, a lire le texte que j'ai écris avant de dire ça, j'pense que c moins pervers ce que je voulais dire que ça ¯.¯'... C'est tellement Dégueu mon texte!).

Elle Criait, gisant sur le sol froid et malencontreusement chaud par les vapeurs qui jaillissait des deux corps nus et humide...

Le mouvement était de plus en plus fort.

Kasumi elle, Toujours nue en pleurant n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui est malheureusement triste... son seul rayon de soleil, Sasuke, n'est pas avec elle pour la consoler. Elle avait besoin de son sourire pas comme ketsueki pense. Elle Baise avec tous les mecs ou se fait baiser par tous les mecs.

Pendant ce temps, Les quatre shinobis et leur sensei, était à la recherche de Ketsueki et de Kasumi jusqu'à ce que Sakura perdre Équilibre. Elle en pouvait plus. Tout le monde s'arrêtais à pars Naruto (Mes ramen TT) et Sasuke (Kasumi...).

Neko: Heho! Les mecs!  
Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent.  
Neko: Sakura n'en peux plus... On fait quoi?  
Naruto: Idiote vous l'a ramenez au clan et nous on continue seul!  
Sasuke: ... c'est drolePour une fois que t'est capable de dire un phrase intellignete sans vomir ton déj. !  
Naruto: ... ha. ha . ha. ...

AHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: c'était koi ce bruit là?  
Sasuke eut les gros yeux et se mit à courire vers les cris. c'était ketsueki. Si Ketsueki était non-loin, ça voulait dire que Kasumi non-plus! Enfin arrivé à destination. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts... Il entra pour y voir. kasumi en larme, nue et avec des blessures psychologimquement mais physiquement aussi.

Kasumi??? Sas... Sasu... Ke ?  
Sasuke: ...  
Elle essaya de se reveler, sans succes. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider. Il l'a pris dans ces bras et elle se cachait la tête dans son cou en pleurant et en suppliant de ne pas entrer dans cette pièce. Il pris une couverte qu'il trouva par-terre pour la réchauffer.

En entrant, Il était déçu de ce qu'il voyait... Ketsueki avec son frère en pleine Action et plaisir.

... je sais qu'il n'est pas long mais tssssss... faut que je mette du suspense.

Sinon Le septime chapter va être fait dans une semaine!

Sorry Cagali et sorry Kagome25

ET cag. , soit pas facher pour le mail okay?


	8. Naruto: Welcome home!

Salut! Bon voici le huitième chapitre! Il va pas être heavy, il va être smooth… smooth.. vive ce mot ! Hangin' out down the street! (that 7o' show) On va être smooth en faisant le cercle (prendre un join)! Lo0l juste dire qu'on ne verra pas Ketsueki pendant au moins 2 chapitre dans l'équipe 7, Elle va être avec Itachi et dans le 15 ième chapitre avec Orochimaru.

Kasumi était dans les bras de sasuke. Elle s'agrippait fortement à lui pendant qu'il faisait la statue… Pétrifié de ce qu'il vue. Ketsueki, une de ses amis, qui étaient en train de … Avec son ennemi Juré! Il n'en pouvait plus

Ketsu : Sasuke! C'est lui qui a voulu pas moi!

Sasuke : Non… je vois ce que tu fais…t'a pas a venir t'excuser… On s'en va.

Ketsu : Sasuke… Kasumi. Mes ami… nemi.

Elle changea. Elle devînt Méchante. Elle fût un ennemi…

neko : Ohhh! Ils sont lents! Non mais, moi, J'aurais fini ce combat en 5 min. !

Sakura : … Vantarde

Neko : Tu as l'honneur de répéter ce que tu as dit?

Sakura : … Vantarde

Kakashi : les filles …Les filles …

Neko et Sakura : T'As un problème KaKashi?

Dans un coin de la pièce, où se trouvais la porte d'entrer, Naruto était.

Il avait l'aire triste.

Sakura : qu'est-ce que tu as Naruto?

Naruto : Ketsueki ne viendra plus ici… TT

Sasuke : Et Alors? Qui a besoin d'elle Après tout.

Tout le monde regardait Sasuke du coin de l'œil et virent tous Kasumi dans un sale états.

Ils s'approchètessent pour voir.

Sasuke qui se tourna vers Kakashi :

-Itachi,dit Sasuke.

Ce fut le seul qu'il dit puis transporta Kasumi dans sa(leur) chambre(à Sasuke) pour la soigner et la rafraicher un peu avec des serviettes d'eau froide : Il fallait qu'il la nettoie, avec ce sperme et le sang sur son corps. Juste de voir ce liquide blanc sur le corps de sa shinobis, Ça le dégoutait…

Kasumi : mmmmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…. Où suis-je?

Sasuke : Chez toi, fit sasuke en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Kasumi le pris dans ses bras pendant qu'il la nettoyait. Elle pleurait mais pour la première fois, de joie. Elle voulait que tous reste figez comme ça. Sasuke lui, Aimais bien qu'elle le tienne dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort.

Neko et Kakashi regardait par un entre-ouverture de la porte.

Neko : Ils sont mignions tous les deux… Sauf que je comprends, à cette âge-là, être enceinte… c'est beaucoup de responsabilité et surtout quand on fait du ninjutsu et que les villains rodent partout

Kakashi : Oui… mais ils s'aiment et là c'est définitif, ils ne peuvent pas le changer ou le nier.

Neko : C'Est quand- même triste que leur avenir est déjà créer à leurs âge…

Kakashi : … ouais. Nous au moins, nous n'avons pas encore de destin.

Neko : J'aimerais pourtant par-contre commencer mon compte de fée… avec … t… toi.

Kakashi n'était pas surpris de cette expression. Il se contenta de sourire (N/A : J'ai decider que kakashi ne portait plus son masque et que pour masquer son œil. Il a pris un bandeau! Lol) et de se pencher vers elle. Il pris délicatement son menton pour caresser sa joue contre la sienne.

Kakashil : faut dire que ça l'auras pris du temps à trouver ma perle rare… , dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux au yeux de Neko. Elle s'accôta dans son cou puis se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres

'this is the first day of my life…'

Sakura: Je savais que ces deux-là allait finir par trouver leur voies vers eux.

Naruto : Ouais… Il ne reste que nous deux

Sakura : n'y compte même pas, Je suis déjà retomber en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre!

Naruto : Pourquoi? Tu crois que je t'aime encore? En passant, j'aime hinata moi…. C'est quoi le nom de fameux gars?

Sakura : Tsunami dans l'équipe d'ino… Une chance qu'elle n'a pas un nez dessus !

Naruto : ouais…

Sakura : J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs disant qu'il aurait un faible pour moi!

Naruto : Je suis heureux pour toi !

Sakura : Merci…

Pour le remercier de sa compassion, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

Pendant ce temps :

: c'était bon tu trouves pas?

: Ouais…

: Qu'est-ce qui va pas Ketsueki?

Ketsueki : Non rien… je me sens juste honteuse… mais ça va passser t'inkiete!

Itachi : Bien sur

Et puis il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Ketsueki Avait des doutes…

Le lendemain à l'entrainement, Les jeunes parlaient tous entre eux pendant que neko et leur Sensei arrive.

Kasumi : Sans blague?

Sakura : Oui on te jure, aprs vous avoir espionnez…

Sasuke : Espionnez…?

Naruto : c'est pas important, après se sont avoués leurs sentiments et ce sont embrassés!

Sakura : c'était chou ! Oh et en passant, vous ne pouvez plus mentir, à propos de bébé.

Sasuke & Kasumi : … Merde et pourquoi?

Sakura : Kakashi et neko en ont parlée… Kakashi était le seul à qui vous l'aviez dit.

Kakashi : Bonjour les enfants.

Sasuke se leva brusquement et se mit à courire vers Kakashi et se mit en posistion d'attaque!

Kasumi : Sasuke! Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE! Il est trop fort pour toi!

Elle avait raison. Pourtant, il avant tant envie de le frapper de plein fouet pour ne pas avoir gardé sa parole…

Bon, celui-à était long! Merde… c'était fou!

En tout cas, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez merci!

Avant –goût du huitième Chapitre : La rencontre De tsunami…


	9. NAruto: Kasumi stroy & tsunami

Tous les Genin de l'établissement était attendu pour l'arrivée d'un nouvelle élève.

Kakashi : Genins, Genines Ah Ah Quelle bonne blague!

Genins : …

Kakashi : … je vous présent un apprenti Hokage de l'eau, Tsunami.

Kasumi qui était assis sur sasuke se méfiait de lui. On aurait dit qu'elle le connaissait ou qu'il avait un lien avec une certaine personne…

Sasuke : Kasumi… ça va?

Kasumi : …. Non

Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à crier

Kasumi : RAIDOU! TU EST LE PUTAIN DE FILS DE RAIDOU!

Les genins : … quoi?

Kakashi : Kasumi, calme-toi… stp

Kasumi : Non! Son père est celui qui a mis ma vie au Desespoire!

Tsunami : … alors c'est toi la fille de takanashi…

Kasumi : Ton père est un pauvre con d'av

Tsunami : TAIS-TOI!

Kasumi : Il a paralysée mon Frère! J'ai bien fait de l'avoir massacrés… Ma féroce n'a aucune limite…

Tsunami : Quoi? C'est toi qui l'a tué! LA SALOPE!

Il se mit à courire vers elle. Sasuke se mit devant elle pour la protèger pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Il allait attraper ce coup. Kakashi se mit devant et arrèta Tsunami.

Kakashi : Ya Certaine manière de conduite envers une demoiselle surtout dans l'état personelle qu'Elle est en ce moment.

Kasumi qui pendat ses bras dans le cou de sasuke fut appelé par Kakashi.

Kakashi : Kasumi, j'aimerais qu'on se parle en privée s'il te plait.

Kasumi délaissa Sasuke et marchat avec Kakashi un peu dans la forêt.

Kasumi : … J'espère que vous voulez pas 'ce' type de betises de ma part… ?

Kakash : non mais tu me prend pour qui!

Kasumi : … toi

Kakashi : -.-'… en tout cas, alors, tu as déjà tuer quelqu'un toi?

Kasumi : Quoi? J'ai pas l'aire?

Kakashi : c'st pas ça ! c'est qu'euh….

Kasumi : … tu peux répondre franchement

Kakashi : Oh! Ben franchement non… Mais bon, et pourquoi tu l'as tuer? .. le père de Tsunami?

Kasumi : bon longue histoire … (en passant Eriru, il est paralysé genre comme si il avait perdu la mémoire fak il se rappelle pas être le frère de … moi TT)

'_Il y a 6 ans de ça :_

_Kasumi (jeune) :Papa, pourquoi il faut que je me cache avec Grand-Frère? Je suis Capable de me défendre non?_

_Shizu takanashi : Ah ah! Oui même très bien mais je préfèrerait qu'avec un misuage( hokage de l'eau), non._

_Kasumi : WOW! Il doit être énormement fort._

_Ayate(frère) : Pas aussi fort que moi (il faisait des mouvements pour faire rire sa petit sœur (hayate :il avait 14)_

_CRACK!_

_Ayate : reste chaché derrière-moi!_

_Faisant aucun mouvement, les jeunes Takanashi furent cachés._

_Kasumi, qui était au bord de pleurée entendait de coups de feu et les gémissement de son père._

_Kasumi : PAPA ! _

_En courant hors de sa cachette elle remarqua encore le misuage en face de son père._

_Il se mit a courir vers elle pour l'attaquer._

_Kasumi : AHHHHHHHH!_

_Ayate : KASUMI!_

_Portegant sa sœur, il recu un féroce coups sur la tête.il S'évanouit laissant la sœur seule et sans défense._

_Raidou : Alors tu est la fille de Takanashi, y'a tellement de ressemblence, tu est faible et tu n'est rien. Par-contre je connais du monde qui serait prêt a payer pour t'avoir comme…_

_N'ayant plus finir ca phrase, son frère se retourna :_

_Ayate : Ne touche pas à cette enfant!_

_Raidou : on se reverra très bientôt…_

_Kasumi se releva et courra vers son frère pour l'enlacer fortement._

_Kasumi : Merci Grand-frère_

_Ayate : … On se connaît?_

_Kasumi : Q…quoi?'_

Et je ne raconte pas plus loin.

Elle pleurait, tant d'émotions s'est déroulées pendant ce tragique incident : haine, tristesse, dégoût perte.

Kakashi, pour la consoler, la colla un peu sur lui (N/A : tsé genre kan on met la main su l'écouale de kelkun et qu'on l'a rapproche… )

Kasumi : … oh mon dieu!

Kakashi : … quoi!

Elle se mit à courire vers la troupe.

Elle vit sasuke se battant à mort avec Tsunami.

Kasumi : ARRÊTEZ TOUS DE SUITE!

Ils se mirent par arrêtez quand elle vit le blessures de sasuke.

: Hey, Kasumi.

Kasumi : oui?

: T'aurait pas un peu grossi par hasard?

Kasumi et Sasuke : NON!

: Qui t'a demandé ton avis Sasuke!

Kasumi : Moi!

Kakashi : bon, JE crois qu'il serait temps d'en parler…

Kasumi : TT

Ketsueki : Itachi que voulez vos que je fasse…?

Itachi : Ceci….

Et voilà terminer!

Biz!


	10. Yurekage

Kasumi : on pourrait pas attendre? Ca paraît pas tant que ca!

Kakashi : … d'Accord

Sasuke & Kasumi : OUAIS!

Kakashi : … ouais, dit-il retournant à son livre...

Naruto : KAKASHI!

Kakashi : et quand je venais de commencer… Quoi naruto ?

Naruto : KETSUEKI EST REVENU!

Sasuke : Quoi?

Il se mit à courir suivit de Kasumi.

Dans l'allé se trouvait une jeune fille au long cheveux noir détaché…

Kasumi : KETSU!

Elle voulu sautre dans ses bras mias fût arrêté par Sasuke qui n'avait pas trop confiance en elle ….

Ketsueki : Bonjour !

Sasuke : …

Ketsueki : Quelle chaleureuse accueil… merci

Sasuke : …. T'en mérite pas trop ouais…

Kasumi : Sasu-kun! C'est méchant !... Moi je suis contente que tu sois revenu!

Ketsueki : T'a toujours eu ce grand cœur hein kasumi?

Kakashi : Ouais ben on a appris des choses un peu troublante dans son cas…

Ketsueki : POUR DE VRAI!…. qu'a-t-elle fait?

Kasumi : J'ai tuer… un misuage… ( N/A : impossible à faire mais bon… ) et y'a d'autre facette que vous connaissez pas encore sur moi … vous le saurez surement assez tôt… assez tôt…

Sasu , kaka…shi, ketsu???

Seule dans une pièce, kasumi et Sasuke avait un peu d'intimité ( N/A : 0o )

Sasuke : dit-moi, de quoi voulais-tu parlez par d'autres aspects de toi…

Kasumi : ch'ais pas si je devrais t'en parler … c'est pas trop mon style en plus ce que tu veux savoir…

Sasuke : et pourquoi ?

Kasumi : Parce que c'est plutôt sombre….

Sasuke : dit-sinon je…. Heu … j'dit à tout le monde ce qu'on a fait!

Kasumi : -.-' c'est plus toi qui seras dans le trouble….

Sasuke : Justement! Ca te facherais non?

Kasumi : ouais…. Quoi que ; P

Sasuke : … ah . ah . ah … dit!

Kasumi : … pfffffffff … bon c'est plutôt dure à dire : … je suis, je, je suis ….

Sasuke : ouuuuuuiiiiiiii?

Kasumi : …. Un Yurékagé! TTTT ( n/a : mot que je crois que j'ai inventé : Yurékagé c'est comme un hokage, mais de la noirceur …. Lol je sais mm pas si ca l'existe (en passant yuré veux dire lune ( pour noirceur genre ))

Sasuke : …. Quoi ? c'est toi la yurékagé! Wow…. J'ai un enfant avec un chose rare mais sublimement jolie … et attirante…

Lui dit-il en l'enlacent et l'embrassant torridement :

Kasumi : c'est tout l'effet que ca te donne?

Sasuke : … ouais.

Kasumi : …. T'est vraimen surprenent là toi! J'aurais cru que tu me détesterais …

Sasuke : Moi? Te Détester?

Tout près de la fenêtre se tenait Néko et kakashi :

Neko : Alors c'est elle la fameuse yurékagé…

Kakashi : c'est n'en n'ait bien l'aire … qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Neko : Je sais pas….

Kakashi : Si tu descendrais de ma tête, peut-être que je pourrais penser!

Neko : Oups Pardon, lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petit lichette sur la joue…

Kakashi : … on devrait peut-être l'avertir qu'orochimaru est à sa recherche..

Neko : QUOI!

Kakashi : oups… moi qui croyait que tu le savais …

Neko : Oui si toi tu lui dit pas moi j'lui dit!

Kakashi : pfffffffffff eh merde…

Rentrant dans la pièce où était sasuke et kasumi : Ils se levèrent brusquement :

Sasuke : (tout gené) qu'est-ce vous faites là!

Kasumi : '

Neko : Kasumi …. TU EST EN DANGÉ !

Sasuke : Quoi! Et pourquoi!

Neko : Parce que tu est LA yurékagé!

Kasumi : -.- …. On écoute au porte

Kasumi : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! … J'ai vous et mon nounou-suke avec moi !

Sasuke : … j'aime pas ce surnom …

Kasumi : moi si!

Sasuke : moi non

Kasumi : Si

Sasuke : Non…

Kasumi : Si!

Sasuke : Non!

Kakashi : … Kasumi et nounou-suke! Arrêtez espèce d'enfants!

Kasumi : Lui au moins il l'apprécie … _nounou-suke…_

Sasuke : comment VOUS m'avez appelez?

Kakashi et kasumi ( tous fiers d'eux ) : NOUNOU-SUKE!

Neko : -.-' … c'est honteux

Sasuke : Parle pour toi, on jurerait qu'ils sont saoûls…

Neko : … ouais … MAIS on pourrait pas revenir au sujet!

Tous le monde se retourna vers elle.

Neko : et que fait-on pour les autres enfants?

Kakashi : Chacun(e)s savent se défendre ça sera pour la vie 

… ou pour la mort.

Kasumi : Gulp! … à … à cause de moi?

Kakashi : De plus comme nous avons LA 'yurekage' avec nous, ça va nous aidez non ?

Kasumi : oui mais faut dire que comme j'ai euh… vous 'savez', ça va demander beaucoup d'aide niveau protection…

Neko : On est là pour ça non?

Kasumi fit un sourire muet.

Pendant la nuit…

Ketsueki : Je sais pas si je devrais, c'est chiant pour eux non? Et en plus qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Itachi : J'ai entendu dire que la Yurékagé était une des tes amies elle est extraordinairement forte on doit l'avoir de notre côtée et je dois encore blesser Sasuke… Il n'a pas assez souffert…

Ketsueki : par qui?

Itachi : Par qui quoi… ?

Ketsueki : par qui t'a entendu ça? … -.-

Itachi : Orochimaru

Ketsueki : OROCHIMARU  !

Itachi : -.- souvien-toi, tu m'appartien

_(rêve de kasumi: _

_mère : MA fille ne tuerait jamais DISPARAIT!_

_Kasumi : … Maman… )_

Kasumi : ENH!

Sasuke : … kasumi… quoi?

Kasumi: Cauchemar, mauvais souvenir… J'ai besoin d'un calin!

Sasuke : … vien.

Elle est colla contre lui et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux :

Sasuke : T'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi…

Kasumi : ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke : -.-'

Neko : Kakashi … on devrait pas faire ca … mais **ronronne** ( N/A : 0o … c'est ce que vous croyez lol )

Kakashi : … On a déjà commencer en plus c'est ma techinique préféré de mon livre! TTTT

Neko : … j'Ai jamais dit d'arrêter … j'Ai … douter! **ronronne**

Kakashi : … d'accord

Orochimaru : Je vien tout près de toi mon enfant… la 'rare'.

Heu … d'accord lol c'est pas le meilleur de tous mais bon…

Ttk biz !


	11. description des perso

**La description des personnages**

**Kasumi-Hime Takanashi :**

Race: Humaine d'origine chinoise

Date naissance: 23 février 1991

Age: 14 ans

Groupe sanguin: A positif

Poids: 48 kg

Taille: 1.64 m / 5,4"

**Histoire :** Étant jeune fille du chef du village des Takanashi, Kasumi aurait été hérietière de sa ville avec son frère, Hayate. Elle eut une enfance sans mère puisqu'elle est morte à la naissance. À ses 8 ans, une guerre de clan se faisat. C'est le soir du 6 juin 1999 que son père se fit tuer et que son frèr devînt amnésique. Elle fût seul au monde. À ses 13 ans, elle s'enfouît de la chine pour aller vers la japon, dans la ville de konoha pour épanouir son ninjutsu.

Elle fût accueilli dans la team 7 en cachant sa double-vie de Yurékagé. Jusqu'à maintenant, Elle est enceinte de Sasuke et apprécie quelque parcielle de sa vie.

**Caractère :** Elle est plutôt heureuse de Nature, très douce et très cachotière à la fois! Elle aime la curiosité et le mystère.Étant presque mère, elle adore les enfants. Elle eut une vie assez triste tuant ses amies famille (Derrière chaque sourire se cache malheur et détresse).Elle adore Sasuke, justement quand une fille lui tourne autour, il doit la retenir pour ne pas la Tuer ! Elle est **TRÈS**,** TRÈS** extarvertie ( N/A : personellement, je trouve que ca me décrit bien. ). Elle n'est pas genée de montré ses émotions : à par pour l'amour. Elle est naïve mais très forte. Elle en impréssione plus d'un quand c'est le temps d'être Sérieuse.

**Hobbies : **elle fait de la cartomancie _(elle lis l'avenir dans les cartes)_ ,elle aime chanter, danser et porter des Yukata (Kimono D'été) qu'elle a confectionner pour parfois se battre.

**Aime :**

-Sasuke Uchiwa

-Onigiri

-se battre

-Les sources thermale (N/A: c'est vrai qu'on est bien dans de l'eau chaude)

**Déteste :**

**-**son enfance

-tuer

-devenir méchante/pleurer

**Vêtement :**

Elle porte un yukata court jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Il est turquoise avec des papillons noir dessus. Pour le dessous, c'est un cadrillage noir et girs. Elle porte de petit soulier plat de chine noir (N/A : comme ceci : http/ )

**Arme :**

Katana Géant

Baton de Kendôka

**Technique :**

Ninjutsu

Wing Chun

Kendôka

Yurékagé

Kasumi : Brouillard/halo

Hime : princesse

Takanashi: Cerise

**Néko Dokyou :**

Race: Demon-chat

Date de naissance: 12 Juillet 1988

Age: 18 ans

Groupe sanguin: B positif

Poids: 45 kg

Taille: 1,73 m / 5,7 "

**Histoire :** -X-

**Caractere:** Elle est mature et intelligente... Mais aussi tres ruser Mais elle a un fort temperament! Elle sais etre douce comme tres dangereuse... Mais meme si elle est ruser elle peux etre aussi tres naïve! ses sans meme si ce n'est pas toujours un besoin continue son toujours en alerte. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ces un chat-demon alors meme si elle est adulte elle aime beaucoup se divertir et s'amuser avec ses ami(e)s et si vous n'etes pas un ennemies elle est tres protectrice et est prete a mettre sa vie en danger pour les aider! Et elle est tres sociable!

**Hobbies:** Relaxer, Lire, Jouer avec le « poisson » de kakashi , niaiser ses ami(e)s et se battre !

**aime : **

- Kakashi-sensei  
- Les Sushi  
- Le chocolat  
- Les Lis

**Deteste:**  
- Les ennemis  
- L'eau (bagnade)  
- Voire ses ami(e)s triste ou mechant !

**Armes:** Ses griffes ou ses crocs et oussi son sabre le Mori-ga  
(Mori harpon et Ga papillon de nuit)

**Technique:**  
-Katon  
-Donton  
-Taijutsu  
-Ninjutsu  
-elle peux se changer en humaine

**Vetement:** Elle porte toujours du vert et noir!Le top est un haut vert a une manche avec un tissue noir sur son autre epaule qui passe en dessous et qui se rattache a la fin par un nœud autour de l'abdomen. Elle porte une longue jupe qui se raccourcie un peu au milieux. le contour des hanches et de l'avant/arriere est noir et le reste est vert. mais sur cette habit elle a un tissue jaune/orange en avant et en arriere qui passe en dessous.

Neko : chat

Dokyou : force/cran

**Ketsueki :**

Race: Humain mélanger avec un Loup-garou et un Démon

Date de naissance: 13 octobre 1990

Age: 16 ans

Groupe sanguin: -

Poids: -

Taille: 1,67 m / 5,5"

**Histoire :** -X-

Ketsueki : Sang


	12. Itachi

**11 chapitre**

Sakura: …heu tsunami.

Tsunami: oui quoi?

Sakura : Pourquoi ton père a tuer le père de kasumi?

Tsunami : … c'est comme une guerre de clan, je veux dir, le chef du clan inverse était le père de Kasumi, le but c'était de tuer tout le village mais ça n'a pas marché, son père s'est comme sacrifié pour son village. Comme ce 'gényoside' que nous voulion commetre n'A pas marché, ce fut tous… Heureusement il ne reste que 2 personnes du village parce que le reste est mort.

Sakura : ah oui! La pauvre elle a tout perdu…

Tsunami: ouais, bin, c'est elle qui les a tués.

Sakura : quoi!… et qui était l'autre?

Tsunami : son frère. Il l'a protéger mais en ai devenu amnésique… c'est pour ça qu'elle a tués mon père…

Sakura : comment elle a fait, je veux dire, un misuagé et elle…

Tsunami : elle est bien puissante : C'est la yurékagé

Sakura : QUOI! Mais ca peut tous nous mettre en dangé ça non?

Tsunami : oui… malheureuseument. Orochimaru est justement à sa recherche…

Sakura : HUH!

Kasumi, Kakashi et Sasuke marchaient tout près dans la forêt pour voir les alentours :

Kasumi : Et si il était caché? … il pourrait nous prendre par surprise!

Kakashi : on est armées… -.-'

Sasuke : pfffffffffff… je hais ce tsunami.

Kasumi : tais-toi un peu et regarde pendant ce temps…

Kakashi : je crois qu'il y a quelque chose tout près

Kasumi resta près de Kakashi et Sasuke se cachant derrière eux…

Kakashi : prend ton apparence normal au cas ou!

Kasumi hésitait un peu a se transformer… elle n'était pas pareil …. Elle se transformat tout de même.

Après 5 seconde de lumière noir, une jeune fille au long cheveux se fit connaître. Elle portait un robe blanche courte ornée d'un spahir foncée. Elle avait un regard triste et meurtrie : tout à fait le contraire de sa double –personnalité.

Kasumi ouvrit timidement ses yeux pour dévoilée que le violet de ses yeux fût dissous d'un noir perçant comme la nuit.

Kasumi : (Genée) heu... bien voilà… ma vraie apparence.

Inconnu : On cherche encore à devenir plus fort Sasuke?

Se retournant tous vers la source de voix, Sasuke et Kakashi se mit en position d'attaque et Kasumi eût un peu peur.

Kakashi : Itachi

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant!

Kasumi : enh…

Itachi : Tu sais ce que je veux …

Sasuke : Oui je sais … mais tu ne l'obtiendera **JAMAIS **! PERSONNE NE L'AURA!

Kakashi : Malheureusement, moi je ne le sais pas… dite.

Kasumi : Est-ce … est-ce que ce serait moi?

Itachi : Étant La yérukagé, ton pouvoir est énorme. Il est noir et sans pitié, quand tu attaque, c'est la fin.

Kasumi : Justement Je peux M.en servire Maintenant!

Elle se mit à courir vers Itachi, sa main brûlait D'un feu noir et piquant. Elle s'arrêta, éleva sa main dans les aire pour la renforcer dans le sol :

Kasumi : RHAAAAAAAA!

Le sol se mit a bouger, un chemin se traçait vers Itachi. Il allait à toute vitesse vers lui. Puis, une explosion se fit. Quand kasumi se releva, elle vit, Itachi avec qu'une seule blessures tout près de son œil gauche.

Itachi : Ce bébé doit prendre une force incroyable pour que tu sois aussi faible…

Mais malheureusement tu vas quand-même te venir avec moi…

Kasumi : huhhh…

Elle tomba au sol et kakashi l'a pris sous son aile puisque que Sasuke se mit en bataille avec son frère detestable.

Sasuke : Tu n'as aucun droit d'encore me faire du mal!

Itachi : Tu veux devenir plus fort : alors, il faut que tu me déteste… Déteste moi autant que tu le peux.

Puis il disparut…

Sakura et Tsunami,se parlait et depuis ,ce fût le coup de foudre.

Sakura se releva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Tsunami : … Je t'aime

Sakura : moi aussi mais… ca ne peux pas fonctionner.

Tsunami : … Quoi? Enh!

Sakura lui plenta un kunai dans le cœur.

Sakura : rappelle-toi de moi en souvenir…

Tsunami : … S…sa… Sakuraa………

…

bon… bien… un perso de débarasser… j'sais mm pas pourquoi je l'ai mis dans l'histoire!

Il est trop sérieux pour jouer dans cette histoire c'est pour ca que tu n'en fait pas partit phil! T'EST TROP SÉREIUX DANS ÇA ET SE ME GOSSE! Sois tes sérieux, sois tes jokes sont **Extrèmement … plate** ou sois tu fait un pervert qui me cri pas patience!

Ttk good bye everyone! xxx


	13. La fin!

Hello hello! … … … desolé j'ai rien à marquer à pars que c'est la suite!

Lol J'ai trop aimé quand tsunami est mort! C'Est vite… et tragiquement… COOL!

Ino : Y'a kelkun ki a vu tsunami?

Sakura : Dans un cercueil! **en chantant**

Je crois qu j'ai oublier de mentionné que ceci est le dernier chapitre de la première partie de mon histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aurait la suite qui s'appelera 'Naruto Advance : new generation' !

Il y aura des nouveaux personage , nous verrons la suite de l'histoire a ketsueki et l'enfant Des Uchiwa-Takanashi!

**12 chapitres**

Kakashi tenda kasumi à sasuke. Quand ils arrivèrent au clan, beaucoup de jeune vit une fille différente sur le dos de sasuke :

Hinata : … sasuke, c'est qui sur ton dos? Moi si j'étais, avant que Kasumi te voit, je l'a passerais tout de suite à kakashi.

Sasuke : … c'est kasumi.

Hinata: attend tu dis que celle sur ton dos au regard triste c'est K.A.S.U.M.I?

Sasuke : … ouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii …

Hinata : elle a pas changer tu trouve?

Sasuke : Justement non, c'est sa vrai apparance… -.-

Hinata : … chui perdu-là… elle a deux appearance?

Kakashi : OUI NON MAIS T'A MAL COMPRIS!…. pardon

Hinata : je suis perdu XX! mais alors, pourquoi elle a pris une nouvelle apparence.

Sasuke : parce que c'est LA … ah pis laisse donc faire !

Ils reprirent chemin laissant seul la pauvre hinata … seul et …. Sans réponse (N/A : … kelle jeu de mot ;P)

Kakashi : elle peut être forte mais elle est peux aussi être … lassante.

En chemin vers chez eux (Sasuke et Kasumi), ketsueki les virent :

Ketsueki : Sasuke! Kakashi!

Sasuke : … encore elle …

Kakashi : bonjour ketsu! Quelle vent t'amène ici?

Ketsueki : … C'est qui sur ton dos?

Sasuke : pourquoi je te répondrais?

Kakashi : … pffffffff … c'est kasumi.

Ketsueki : elle a changé! Elle est en yur…

Sasuke : NON! JE NE VEUX PAS TE DIRE CE QU'ELLE EST! N'Y MÊME CE QU'ELLE PEUX FAIRE ALORS DÉGAGE DE MON CHEMIN!

Il accrochat son épaule d'un coup si fort qu'elle tombat à la renverse.

Ketsueki (le regardant marché au loin) : mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi!

Kakashi : faut dire que tout le monde a eut un doute quand tu est reenue…. Kasumi elle, était trop préoccuper à être gentille avec toi et avec … son 'État' qu'elle n'en a pas eu, alors Sasuke l'a protège de toi, c'est tout. Il faut dire que certaine personnnes croient que tu est revenue seulement pour la kidnapper.

Ketsueki se mit a sourir, mais pas n'importe lequelle : un sourir malicieux.

Ketsueki : faut dire que les genins ne sont pas si stupide que ça…

Kakashi : Quoi?

Ketsueki releva la tête. Ses yeux n'était plus brun. Ils étaient d'un vert clair. Elle avait des oreilles pointus et des griffes.

Ketsueki : ça te dit une partie de croque-mort?

…

Kasumi : heu… Sasuke…

Sasuke : Kasumi , reprend ton 'apparence' avant que néko et le reste du clan te voit.

Kasumi : … pour… pourquoi?

Sasuke : parce qu'ils viennent. Néko dit qu'elle irait chercher Kakashi un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Kasumi : D'a… d'Accord.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre la laissant un peu seule et puis elle pris sa fauce apparence.

Elle se mit quelque sur le dos : un chandail long bleu foncée avec des pantalons.

Elle sortit pour allez rejoindre Sasuke. Il parlait avec naruto. Ils se retournèrent et ils firent un sourire à kasumi.

Sasuke : enfin sortit.

Naruto : Bonjour Kasu-mimi

Kasumi : bonjour tout le monde

Neko : Et le bébé?

Kasumi : plus que deux mois…!

Neko : Super!

Kasumi : huh! … kakashi.. ketsu...

Neko : de quoi kakashi?

Kasumi : IL EST EN DANGÉ!

Neko : quoi?

Sasuke : kasumi, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !

Kasumi : sois pas idiot! Le premier jour où je vous ait tous rencontrés, je vous ait dit que je lisais l'avenir!

Sasuke-neko-naruto : … nuance

Kasumi: pas le temps pour ça! Elle se mit a faire des grands pas vers la portes ÈxÉ Il faut y aller, dit-elle d'un tont stricte mais à la fois enfantine.

Neko : ¬¬ … sasuke, tu compte la regarder s'en aller comme ça sans rien faire au risque de mettre sa vie en dangé elle aussi?

Sasuke : … j'y avais pas pensé à ça -.-

Sasuke pris kasumi et l'arrêta.

Kasumi : Lache-moi!

Sasuke : non. Tu vas restez ici.

Kasumi : MAIS…, supplia-t-elle avec les beaux yeux délaissé.

Sasuke 'rougissant et tournant la tête pour fixer un point quelquonc' : ca ne marche pas avec moi!

Neko : … ouais ¬¬

Kasumi : pfff… bon d'accord en plus de ca, je vous met en retard allez tout le monde!

Sasuke : Naruto, tu reste avec kasumi

Naruto : d'accord

Les deux fut parties.

Naruto : … alors 0.0 … tu aimes les ramens?

Kasumi : .

Naruto : heu…

Kasumi : … tu aimes les Onigiri?

Naruto : … ouais, pas pire pas pire. Bref, je préfère pareil les Ramen…

…

Arrivant à destiantion, Neko appercu Kakashi par-terre.

Neko : Kakashi!

Sasuke : mmmmmmmm…. Mauvais présentiment.

Neko : kakashi ca va!

Kakashi : … non ca va pas…

Sasuke : quoi?

Kakashi : J'AI ÉCRASER 'ICHA-ICHA' EN TOMBANT PAR-TERRE! TTTT!

Neko-Sasuke : 0.0… o.o … ¬¬' … -.-'

Ketsueki : oui … oui… mon cher sasuke. Mauvais présentiment non?

Sasuke : alors … c'est toi.

Ketsueki : faut dire que t'est super vite pour avoir un doute sur moi.

Ma foi qui n'est pas faux. Justement j'ai eu la visite de ton frère et D'Orochimaru dernièrement. Comme je suis jalouse de Kasumi. Elle est aimer par ces deux-là pfffffffffff… non! C'est que son putain de pouvoir.

Sasuke : J'ai toujours su ceci, même de ta part….

Itachi : malheureusement, c'est notre vie. De faire souffrir le monde.

: Moi qui croyait en toi ketsueki…

Ketsueki : tien tien enfin celle qu'on attend.

Kasumi : si tu touche au reste de mes ami(e)s , vous aller définitevement disparaître…

Orochimaru : la seule manière de les laissez en paix, c'est de venir avec nous.

Sasuke : non…

Kasumi : non ca jamais, pas pour encore torturer le monde

Ketsueki : ouais bien c'était notre accord.

Itachi : orochimaru… on se replie, ils ne sont pas encore assez fort ou avec rancunier envers nous…

Orochimaru : … d'accord oui.

Ils partirents tous d'une éclair rouge (N/A : …en tout cas ).

Sasuke se retourna et kasumi se colla fort à lui.

Kasumi : J'ai pas envie de faire souffrir le monde encore plus, dit-elle en pleurant.

Neko : d'accord mais là, on pourrait pas oublier cette histoire et faire comme habituellement?

Kakashi : Et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me racheter un nouveau livre!

Kasumi-sasuke : o.o

…

**trois mois plus tard **

…

Kasumi était avec sasuke promenant leur nouveau né : Shiawase (bonheur ).Elle a les cheveux noir profond et un œil noir et un œil violet. Elle a la peau pâle. Kasumi décida de rester avec son apparence normal. Sasuke n'avait aucun problème avec ça : de toute manière, elle est très belle des deux manière.

Neko : KASUMI … SASUKE!

Neko, elle decida de rester avec Kakashi mais s'il était icche (mot japonais pour : pervert ) par dessus les oreils!

Neko : Salut shia-chan! Bonjour vous deux!

Kasu-sasu : salut

Kasumi : et avec kakashi?

Neko : … il est pervert mais je fais avec! **Chuchotement** s'il vous plaît, dite à naruto de ne plus lui acheter les icha-icha !

Naruto : tu peux me le dire tout de suite non?

Neko : KYAAAAAAA! ( il était en arrière d'elle )

Kasumi riait et sasuke les regardait bizarement.

Naruto : … neko, tu peux débarqué de ma tête là?

Neko : … t'avait qu'a pas me faire peur!

Kakashi : Naruto, merci pour cet Miracle **montrant les icha icha!**

Neko : En plus il les amène partout où on va! LA HONTE!

Tous se mirent à rirent.

Kasumi : Je m'ennuie encore de Ketsueki…

**au loin**

itachi : t'inquiète pas, on revinedra…

**FIN**

Prochainement : Naruto advance ; **New generation!**

(la suite)

Bizou xox

Kasumi T.


End file.
